En la Cama mando yo
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Shaoran "la maquina" como lo apodan sus primos se va de rumba con ellos una noche, al cabo de horas sus primos desaparecen para irse de juerga y el se va con su chica de ojos esmeralda pero lo que no sabe es que ella es una DOMINATRIX y lo quiere a el como ¡SUMISO! -lo se mi buen vaquero-dijo-pero recuerda que en la cama mando yo. LEMON y al de BDSM (se podría decir)


**En la cama mando yo**

**ACLARACIONES**

Esta HISTORIA OJO nos pertenece y **los personajes de Sakura card captor le pertenece a las fabulosas CLAMP solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones.**

**Nota: tiene contenido Bdsm léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Nota2: esta historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Shaoran.**

**Dedicado a Sakura Gremoris.**

**En la cama mando yo.**

El día era muy caluroso para estar afuera con el ganado dándoles el heno, desde que mi buena amiga se había marcho hace ya cinco años atrás la añoro demasiado. Su cálida sonrisa al salir del gallinero victoriosa con una cubita repleta de leche y una cesta con muchos huevos le sacaba una sonrisa hasta al más idiota. El rancho Li ha estado en marcha desde hace más de 80 años desde que mi bisabuelo vendía leche para darle paso a un imperio mayor, mi abuelo se hizo cargo del negocio familiar al morir su padre convirtiéndolo en una distribuidora de alimentos.

Mi padre Hien con el dinero que hemos ganado lo invirtió en empresas para proveedores donde fue creciendo más y más, no solo eso también una cadena de hoteles que mi hermano Eriol va a heredar como presidente y yo como vicepresidente pero nada de eso me interesa, solo estar en el campo con los trabajadores me hace sentir libre y dichoso pero a veces siento que falta algo más... Soy un chico tímido con las chicas y opto por una personalidad seria y fría cuando dentro de mí me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza de solo un roce con alguien.

-hey Shaoran vamos al club Poice?-me dijo Yamasaki.

-no lo sé amigó, tengo cosas que hacer.

-oh vamos es viernes y encontraremos chicas con quien follar-dijo sonriendo-y además me muero por probar coños nuevos y quizás unas buenas tetas.

-quizás otro día.

-Shaoran no seas nena o tienes miedo de usar esa máquina destructiva-dijo Eric-siempre que te invitamos te niegas y hoy sí que vas a ir.

Sabía que ya no tendría escapatoria y más con este par de locos tratando de conversarme.

-vamos Shao nunca nos acompañas y la última vez que fuimos todos juntos fue hace seis meses que desapareciste con esa tal Mei y no regresaste en una semana.

-está bien-suspire resignado-dejen que me duche y cambie para poder irnos.

-así se habla campeón, ya era hora que le dieras uso a ese devastador que esta entre tus piernas-dijo Yamasaki.

-si pobre del, ya ni oxigeno debe tener le hace falta un poco de miel-dijo Eric-tiene hambre esa máquina.

Los dos se carcajearon con su doble sentido de hablar tan mal que hasta a mí me dio risa.

Entre en la casa ya que el sol se estaba ocultando para darle paso al anochecer. El agua tibia relajo todos mis músculos, el tatuaje de unas llamas con un dragón negro cubría toda mi espalda y parte de hombro y brazo. Me lo hice pensando solo en ella y en mí, si, sé que tal vez no sea lo más romántico del mundo pero fue el diseño que más me llamo la atención en ese momento. Al salir del baño me puse mis bóxer negros ajustados, unos pantalones de Armani y una franela de manga larga con botones dejando solo los primeros tres desabotonados. Mis zapatos de marca cara regalados por Eriol que no los uso al menos que sea para ocasiones especiales. Mi pelo alborotado dándole a mi rostro un aspecto salvaje, ya listo baje hasta el porche donde me esperaban Eric y Yamasaki con una sonrisa.

-donde es la fiesta guapetón-dijo Eric.

-ja, ja, ja-dije sin humor.

-nada mal si fueras chica quizás ya te habría violado amigo-se rio entre dientes Yamasaki.

-cállense, mejor vámonos par de imbéciles-dije enojado.

Cada quien se fue en su respectivo auto ya que Yamasaki dijo que si iban a follar en un hotel no se hacía responsable por dejarnos en el club. Mi coche BMW deportivo negro como la noche corría como el viento. ¡Oh sí! Esta sera una noche fantástica.

**One more time**

**One more time**

**One more time**

**Were gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah, all right**

La música estaba muy alta y a todo volumen y las canciones aquí no pasaban de moda todo era los años 70, 80 y 90 en nuestro pueblo que tenía la discoteca más grande y lujoso en todo el condado. Yamasaki nos condujo a nuestra mesa VIP de siempre ya que mi padre solo nos dejaba lo mejor a nosotros, ha si Yamaski y Eric son mis primos que puedo decir son una cruz en mi vida. Eric le dio instrucciones al Maître para que nos trajera algo de alcohol y una buena ternera a la brasa, ellos se morían de hambre, tenían que comer para después devorar el postre de alguna afortunada chica.

**Don't stop the dancing**

**One more time**

**Were gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah…**

**One more time**

**One more time**

**Were gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah, all right**

**Don't stop the dancing**

La música alta y la gente llenando la pista de baile con sus parejas o simplemente en grupos de amigos, cuando me vine a dar cuenta Eric ya estaba bailando en la pista con una morena muy Hermosa con un vestido que si se agachaba se le podrían ver las bragas. Yamasaki estaba impaciente por la comida y yo también tenía un poco de hambre, claro Shaoran como no quieres tener hambre si ni almorzaste cuando la señora Nadeshiko te pregunto si se te ofrecía algo. Suspiro. Eric regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro y un número de teléfono en la mano.

**Uhmmm…**

**You know i'm just feelin´**

**Celebration**

**Tonight**

**Celebrate**

**Don't wait too late**

**Uhmmm… no**

**We don't stop**

**You can't stop**

**Were gonna celebrate**

**One more time**

**One more time**

**One more time**

La música seguía a todo volumen hasta que termino y entro una chica acompañada de un grupo de chicas y chicos, se sentaron en una de las mesas de abajo charlando animadamente y cabe decir que no podía quitarle la vista a una singular mujer en este instante. Era muy hermosa con un cuerpo de infarto, cintura de avispa con unas tetas de muerte y se notaba que no era nada de cirugía plástica como la chica de su lado, tenía un hermoso cabello castaño largo hasta su respingo trasero que me llamaba para ser follado como se merece. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados con una camisa negra casi trasparente si no fuera por ese sostén negro que lleva se le verían mis tetas ¿mis tetas? ¿Qué me está pasando? desde cuando soy tan posesivo, no vayas por allí Shaoran solo cógetelas y tíralas como basura, tenía unos tacones de aguja rojos que casi me da un infarto de solo imaginarme bajo mi cuerpo mientras me la follo en cuatro.

**You can do what you want just**

**Seize the day**

**What you're doing tomorrow's**

**Gonna come your way**

**Don't you ever consider giving up**

**You will find, oh, oh, oh**

**It's a beautiful life oh, oh, oh**

**It's a beautiful life oh, oh, oh**

**It's a beautiful life oh, oh, oh**

**I just wanna be here beside you**

**And stay until the break of dawn**

Empezó a sonar mi canción favorita de ace of base "Beautiful life" la gente se volvió loca y la disco se prendió en rumba con la canción hasta que unas manos se posaron en mis hombros y sin dudarlo jale a la persona que me estaba tocando hasta que quedara encima de mis piernas, en horcajadas estaba la chica bonita, sonreí para mis adentro y mi expresión se tornó seria. Tenía unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, eran tan bonitos que podías ver inocencia en ellos.

-Dime lindura que deseas.

-trata a toda la gente así?-me miro con el ceño fruncido-o solo lo haces por diversión.

-depende de la diversión que quieras Baby-le sonreí de lado.

Trato de incorporarse pero no se lo permití, hasta que ella me dio una abofeteada dejándome en shot. Me llene de rabia ya que jamás en mi vida haba sido golpeado pero a la vez sentía tanta excitación por esta chica que ya estaba tan dura como el acero.

-si quieres una follada de una noche búscame-dijo pasando su lengua por mi oreja haciendo que me estremeciera-pero será a mi modo… porque en la cama yo mando vaquero…

Me dejo una tarjeta encima de la mesa y me guiño el ojo tirando un beso en el aire. Me sentía furioso por su trato pero más enojado estaba conmigo por excitarme y desearla de este modo. A que se refería la chica hermosa con que a su modo. No lo sabía… pero de que se la cogía se la cogía por que como se hace llamar Shaoran Li esta noche se follaba a Saku. Pensó mirando la tarjeta que tenía en su mano con el nombre de ella y su teléfono móvil.

Yamasaki después de comer no lo había visto más hasta que llego el maître con una copa de coñac y le dio una nota.

"_me fui a follar, no me esperes en la noche._

_Yamasaki"_

Suspire resignado. Yamasaki siempre desaparece y aparece como por arte de magia, no me di cuenta en qué momento se fue por estar pendiente de la chica. Eric por lo menos seguía bailando… esperen ¿dónde está Eric? Mire a todos lados desde las mesas hasta el primer piso, me pare en la barra para mirar mejor pero no había señales de vida de Eric y si lo secuestraron, podía ser una opción ya tenía más de media hora que no lo veía ¿y si lo secuestraron una banda de chicas ninfómanas? ¡nad! El ya estaría n el cielo de la lujuria.

Al cabo de un rato que iba por mi tercera copa de wiski escoses todavía seguía lucido como si no hubiera bebido nada. Una chica que atendía las mesas me llego con una nota y un postre.

"_me fui con dos nenas haremos un manage no me esperes despierto y mañana tampoco me veras._

_Eric"_

Ahora sí que me las pagaran ellos "divirtiéndose" y yo solo como siempre en la mesa, será mejor que me vaya al rancho a descansar mañana tengo que trabajar aunque sean días libres.

Al levantarme mire la nota que se me había caído. ¿La llamo? Mmm… y si ya tiene otro ¿y si me quiere a mí? solo será una aventura de una noche que podría salir mal ¿tu reputación? Mmm… no lo creo todas creen que soy Gay así que más da que me tire a alguien. Sin vacilar marque el numero sin pensarlo dos veces.

-_Hola…_

-hola Baby te acuerdas de mí.

-_así el tonto de la VIP_

Gruñí.

-quieres verte conmigo sí o no.

_-oh vaya eres directo eso me gusta pero tendrás una lista de castigo a tu nombre-dijo._

-te espero en el estacionamiento en veinte minutos-dije.

_-está bien hay te veré esclavo-y colgó._

Estábamos en el hotel Shariff de cinco estrellas donde yo tenía una suite para cuando quería venir a la cuidad. Me sentía nervioso y las manos me sudaban ante su presencia pero no sabía la razón de tal estado. Ella se sentó en la silla con las piernas cruzados mirándome fijamente.

-quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué?-la mire con cara de idiota.

-te has ganado una azotada.

-no te entiendo… no me dirás que eres..

-si soy una Dominatrix, si me has llamado es porque has aceptado las condiciones. Te dije que lo haríamos a mi modo así que quítate la ropa esclavo.

Me sonroje y primera ve en mi vida que una mujer me mandaba y eso me hacía sentir impotente, excitado y para rematar sentía pena al desnudarme.

-te has tardado ya van dos azotadas para ese culo-dijo seria.

Me fui quitando la ropa lentamente, la camisa cayó al suelo dejando ver mi abdomen bien definido y bronceado por el sol, los zapatos los tire a la pared de la habitación. Los pantalones fueron cayendo lentamente por mis piernas hasta que me dé sise de ellos quedado solo en boxes. Ella se relamió los labios como queriendo probar mi erección que estaba a punto de salirse de su prisión, le daba vergüenza estar casi vulnerable ante aquella mujer que lo miraba devorándolo con la vista.

-te falta el bóxer esclavo-dijo levantándose de su asiento-mejor te ayudo yo esclavo.

Yo gemí ante el toque de ella sobre la tela del bóxer, me los fue bajando lentamente arañándome con sus uñas si lastimarme lo que hacía que me pusiera duro por ella, mi polla salto a su mano como si deseara su toque.

-espera esclavo te has ganado primero dos nalgadas-sonrió.

-pero…

-ahora serán tres así que tendrás que esperar.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada?

-te dirigirás a mí por "si ama" o "si mi señora" y hablaras cuando se te diga.

-sí.

-sí que?

-si Ama-dije.

-buen chico ahora ve a la cama y túmbate boca abajo.

Hizo lo que se me dijo.

-espero te guste el bondage-sonrió mientras sacaba unas cuerdas y me amarro de pies y manos a los postas de la cama-te ves tan adorable con ese culo parado.

Sacado de su bolso una especie de pala, velas negras, y algo que parecía ¿bolas chinas? Para que querría usar eso a no ser que… ¡no! Paren es tren en mi culo no entrara nada de eso. Y antes de que fuera a responder algo me tapo la boca con una especie de bola y me vendo los ojos.

-vamos a castigarte y luego jugaremos un poco Shaoran-dijo tocándome.

Me estremecí ante su toque.

-dicen que cuando estas de esta forma los sentidos se agudizan vamos a ver si es verdad-me roso el culo con un dedo-si quieres que pare solo jala con la mano derecha la cuerda y si estás bien mueve el pie izquierdo ¿entiendes?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-buen chico-dijo-ahora recibirás tu castigo, a ver que usare… así la el Flogger es mi favorito ¿estás listo?

Volví a asentir.

Zas…

Cuando el flogger impacto con mi culo sentí un escozor que me hizo apretar los puños, la bola hizo que ahogara un gemido y mi polla se sacudió.

Zas…

Otro más y cada vez me sentía más duro, ella se colocó en horcajadas sobre mis piernas dándole una buena vista de mi trasero. Lo sobo con su mano para liego darle un ligero beso en la nalga derecha.

Zas…

Como puede prenderme y sentirme tan caliento con una paliza claro literalmente hablando, pero mis nalgas deben de estar rojas mientras mi polla presiona contra la cama pidiendo atención.

-ese culo rojo me excita cielo lo tienes muy bonito-se rio.

Me acaricio la parte escocida.

-esclavo te soltare para que te des la vuelta-dijo-te pondré una esposas en las manos y los pies serán otra vez amarados. Lo de tu boquita será quitado para escuchar mejor tus gemidos.

Yo solo asentí, ella tenía una voz firme pero tan dulce como el pecado.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos ella me desato y quede en la posición boca arriba con mi polla en toda su gloria alzándose en alto.

-oh mi Dios-dijo-que grande la tienes, nunca había visto una de tu calibre.

La máquina pensé con sarcasmo, Yamasaki y Eric no dejaban de recordármelo.

-esclavo podre mi coño en tu boca y será mejor que cultas respeto.

-si Ama.

Se metió en la cama, lo sentí al hundirse, ella puso su coño en toda mi boca mientras yo me deleitaba con su olor. Podía oler casi a melocotones, mi lengua lamio de arriba abajo su dulce coño y después no podía parar. Mi lengua la penetro y Dios sabe que me moría de ganas de usar mis manos en ella, agarre su clítoris y ella gimió al instante en que lo aprisione entre mis dientes tiernamente.

-Ah, no te detengas esclavo sigue así…

Seguí como mi tarea y no era desagradable sentir su néctar caer directamente a mi boca, cada gemido de goce solo ponía a mi polla más rígida que ya me dolían mis bolas, necesitaba atención en esa parte y no precisamente de un médico.

-Esclavo… que rico se siente más…

Mis labios pesaron el pequeño brote y lamer de arriba abajo. Aumente el ritmo más rápido y ella movía las caderas para más fricción. Un grito de placer anuncio el orgasmo de la chica y más néctar callo a mi boca.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas nadie dijo una palabra. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en mi abdomen llenándome de su néctar en esa posición.

-has… has hecho un buen… trabajo esclavo te mereces una follada-dijo-pero primero-me quito la venda de los ojos-me gustaría ver tu expresión al llegar al estaxis con tu Ama ¿es lo que quieres?

-si Ama lo deseo mucho.

-naciste para ser un sumiso-me sonrió-y serás mi sumiso de nadie más.

Agarro mi polla con su mano y toca la punta en donde gemí automáticamente.

-mmm… mi esclavo es sensible al toque, eso me gusta Grr...

-Ama… yo..

-shh… solo siente. Por qué esta será la mejor follada de nuestras vidas.

Empezó a estimularme de arriba abajo cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo se detenía y me decía "calma la paciencia se apremia" volvía a repetir la acción y siempre me dejaba al borde de la locura y la frustración al no poder buscar mi propia liberación.

-ya basta de jugar yo también estoy cachonda por ti y jugar ya no me parece divertido-se rio.

-Por favor….

-por favor qué?

-te necesito Ama ¡ahora!

Ella sin previo aviso fue bajando y penetrándose ella misma mi polla, era tan estrecha, caliente y húmeda por mí. Un gruñido salió de mi parte al enterrarse por completo mi polla en su interior.

-Ah… que grande eres… me gusta la sensación…

-uhm…-gruño.

Solo quería soltar mis manos y marca el ritmo pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder gamas. El vaivén de sus caderas cada vez que se movía de arriba abajo era tan delicioso sentir como se empalaba mi polla y los dos gemíamos de placer. Cada jadeo era constante y en la habitación solo existíamos nosotros dos para amarnos, su cuerpo me prendía en llamas con cada toque y sé que a ella no le era desagradable más bien todo lo contrario, se ponía más húmeda y cachonda por mí. Los movimientos fueron aumentando cada vez más frenéticos dándome una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo cuando ella llego a su orgasmo. Quería que esto durara más, que se prolongara más el tiempo pero mi cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para eso. Ella saco unas llaves pequeñas y abrió las esposas mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Con mis manos ya libre la agarre de la cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces metí uno de sus pezones en mi boca y me deleite con ellos, eran de un rosa claro, casi como vallas cuando se excitaba. Con mi mano unida entre los cuerpos le acaricie el clítoris, estaba a punto de estallar cuando los dos nos besamos al llegar al clímax y nuestros fluidos se mezclaban. Nos acostamos en la cama abrazados mientras todavía seguíamos unidos.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-dijo ella.

No entendía a lo que se refería en ese momento hasta que vi en la parte baja de espalda entre las nalgas un tatuaje en forma de cereza con un dragón. Ella era mi Sakura y volvió como me lo prometió.

-Sakura…

-Saku, Sakura que más da estoy aquí y no pienso irme nunca más-dijo-el bastardo de mi padre me dejo en un internado donde estudie y ahora son veterinaria de ganado.

-no te reconocí-admití-pero sabía que me atraías por algo.

-Shao mejor cállate, quiero dormir-dijo y me beso-además mejor conmigo que con una golfa.

-yo también lo pienso, te amo Saku.

-yo mas Shao, yo más.

-me alegras que hallas vuelto pensé que jamás regresarías-dije abrazándola contra mi pecho.

-idiota! Te dije que volvería.

-bueno que empiece los preparativos para la boda.

-que me lo hallas pedido hace cinco años no quiere decir que me vaya a casar.

-ah no?-la mire serio.

Ella se carcajeo.

-sabes que mi respuesta fue un sí y si quieres mañana mismo nos vamos a las vegas y nos casamos.

-como tú quieras-dije-el sexo fue genial.

-lo se mi buen vaquero-dijo-pero recuerda que en la cama mando yo.

Se quedaron un rato más acariciándose y besándose antes de que Morfeo los arrastrara a un profundo sueño. El futuro les deparaba cosas increíbles que estaban por venir.

**Fin**

**N/a: si llegaron hasta aquí es porque les gusto las historia *w* dejen sus Rews saludos.**


End file.
